


A Lullaby for Thee

by shipsfrecklesandhorseface



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby Lasat, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, lasat oc - Freeform, new trilogy mentioned, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsfrecklesandhorseface/pseuds/shipsfrecklesandhorseface
Summary: As Zeb and Kallus rest they begin to hear the cries of their young daughter. Kallus goes to check on her and see what all the fuss is about.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	A Lullaby for Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/gifts).



> This is for Kiki! Thank you for all the amazing art you create for our community! I hope you enjoy this small fic :)
> 
> Lasana credit goes to Anath_ Tsurugi and here is a link to a recording I made for the lullaby that comes later in the fic https://www.dropbox.com/s/pu7xv5j0eb0tbxt/Lullaby%20for%20Thee.m4a?dl=0

Night Time had encompassed the world of Lira San for a few hours. Few beings were stirring, and the only sounds that could be heard were the gentle summer breeze, the trees rustling in response, and those who snore loudly like thunderstorms in their sleep. 

The loudest storm came from the Kallus-Orrelios household where the two husbands were fast asleep, the human drooling slightly on his pillow while the lasat snored louder than rancor roars. They had both had long days working their respective jobs and taking care of their most important treasure. When they were finally able to flop into their shared bed, the husbands hoped to get at least a few hours rest without disturbance. However, screeching mewls were picked up by Zeb’s lasat ears and Kallus’ trained Imperial ears, snapping both beings from their slumber. 

“Sounds like she’s had a bad dream.” The purple lasat grumbled, sleepiness still clinging to his eyes. 

“Or she needs…” Kallus started, a yawn interrupting his comment. “A change.” The human then raised up and started to get out of the bed. “I’ll go check up on her. You get some more rest, ni ashkerra.” Before leaving the room, Kallus left a gentle kiss on his husband's forehead. He then made his way to the bedroom closest to his and Zeb’s. 

In the room, he walked over to the crib where the mewling was coming from and smiled down at a young kit who was creating a huge commotion. “Hello, Airina, my sweet girl.” 

As he spoke to his daughter, Kallus picked her up carefully and started checking to see why she was crying. He checked her temperature first with a therma-scanner he retrieved from a medkit he insisted they keep in the room, despite Zeb thinking he was overreacting. It took a few moments to get Airina to stay still, but he managed to get her to stop fussing long enough to check her temperature.“No fever. That’s good.”

The human parent then moved on to check the small kit for other illness symptoms. He found nothing, so he moved on to checking the other usual things: diaper change, food; but in the end he found that nothing would stop Airina from returning to her fussing and mewling. So, the ex-Imperial decided to do the only thing he could think of to do. He thought for a moment, trying to change the words to make them perfect for his daughter. He then took a breath to steady himself. He never thought he’d get the chance to do this for his own child, let alone even start a family, but here he was standing with the most precious, yet fussy, little kit in the galaxy in his arms. As he held her he began to gently sway and started to do something his own mother did for him: He started to sing. 

* * *

Zeb laid in bed not fully awake but not drifting to sleep either. He was in a strange limbo that he figured would be fixed when Alex returned to bed. However, it started to feel like his husband would never return as the sound of Airina mewling came back every few minutes. Zeb, eventually, decided to get up to go help Alex but as he raised up from the bed he noticed that Airina’s cries were dying down and a new sound was emerging from down the hall. The sound was melodic and soft and it enraptured Zeb as he listened to it. He got up and started to follow the noise. As he got closer to his daughter’s room where the sound was coming from, he started to make out the words encased in the sound. 

“Airina, my sweetest girl, you have nothing to fear

Your Papa and Dan-Dan are here to dry up all of your tears

So listen to this lullaby

Made to help you when you cry

We’ll always be right here for you

No matter what you think to do

You are the most precious thing to we

So let me sing this lullaby for thee”

By the time Zeb made it to the room, his husband had finished singing the lullaby and began to sing it again as Airina purred in his arms. Alex had never sung in front of Zeb before, or anyone else for that matter, but he had heard him hum this same tune before. The first time was right after a really intense briefing. Alex had walked out the peak of composure, but the lasat Captain could tell that his boyfriend at the time was frustrated and upset. He decided to go to visit him in his quarters afterward but before Zeb knocked on the door he was caught off guard by a sound coming from the room. He perked his ears up, listening intensely, and what he heard surprised him. Alex was humming softly to himself. It sounded soothing, and the ex-Imperial seemed to sound calmer and calmer as he hummed more. It surprised the lasat and it continued to surprise him whenever he’d hear him hum but Zeb never asked about the tune, mostly because he only caught Alex humming when he felt he was alone and didn’t want to interrupt him. Now, however, the lasat couldn’t help but walk into the room as his husband sang to their daughter. 

As Zeb entered the room, Alex looked at him with wide eyes and blushed slightly. He stammered in his verse and Airina’s ears twitched when the sound was interrupted and she started to whimper. Zeb looked at his husband and smiled softly. “It’s okay. Keep going.”

The human looked at the lasat, a bit uncertain, but was encouraged by his husband’s words and took a breath before continuing to sing. As Alex continued, Zeb moved closer to him until he was able to place his paws gently on his love’s hips and lay his forehead against his head so he could look into Alex’s eyes and look down at their bundle of joy in his arms. 

They stayed like that for a long time: Alex singing, Airina purring, and Zeb taking in the precious sounds around him. Eventually, when Airina’s purrs began to die down and both parents could see she was fast asleep, they laid her gently in her crib and watched as she curled up and snoozed away back into dreamland. Both the lasat and human couldn’t help but smile at their young kit. They watched her for some time, to be sure she was sound asleep and because they loved her so much it was hard to tear their eyes away from her sometimes, but they eventually headed back to the room they shared. 

Once back in the bedroom, Alex sat down on the bed seeming very calm to Zeb. The ex- Rebel Captain moved to sit next to him then put his arm around his husband’s shoulder and kissed his temple softly. “Your song was very beautiful,” he added after the kiss. 

Alex became visibly more bashful then, his cheeks and ears turning a bit red and his eyes shifting away from the lasat’s gaze. “It was nothing. It was just something I thought might soothe her since…”

“Since?” Zeb asked, not pushing his mate to an answer but waiting patiently for him to form his words. 

Kallus took a deep breath as he thought of what to say. He felt that what he was going to say would sound silly, but he trusted Zeb and didn’t want to hide things from him. So he went on to tell Zeb the origin of the lullaby. “Since it soothed me when I was young. My mother made up the song when I was a baby and would sing it to me every time I was scared or had a nightmare. She wasn’t always around, though, so she told me to hum it to myself when I needed it and think of the words and how much she cared for me. It’s kind of been my way of calming down ever since and I thought it could help Airina, not just now but maybe in the future too. I don’t know. I just really want her to have something that let’s her know she’s safe and that there are people in this universe who care about her. That probably sounds ridiculous.”

When the explanation was finished Kallus was looking down at his lap waiting for Zeb to laugh or say some snide remark, but it never came. Instead, the lasat gently placed a hand on his husband’s bearded cheek, getting Kallus to look directly at him and see the gentle smile he was wearing. “I don’t think that’s ridiculous at all. I think it’s beautiful what you have given to our Airina, ni ashkerra, and I believe it will mean a lot to her to have it.” 

Kallus couldn’t help but smile and kiss his lasat husband on the lips after his reply. When he pulled away from his lips he looked up at him with a bright grin. “Thank you, ni ashkerra, but it doesn’t have to be just my gift to her. I can teach it to you and we can both sing it to her whenever she needs us. That way when she is older and thinks of the lullaby she’ll think of us both.”

Zeb chuckled slightly. “Well, my singing voice isn’t as pretty as yours, but I can give it a try.” 

The two husbands then went on to discuss the lullaby for their daughter and, as time passed, whenever she needed it they would sing it for her and hope it would be something she could remember them by later on in life when they weren’t with her so that she could always be reminded of their love and support. 

* * *

A young Resistance Captain, waits outside the briefing room for the Commanding Council to call her in. She is to give her first mission briefing for the first mission she will be leading. She is nervous beyond belief. Her pink fur bristles and her ears keep twitching as she passes the door that leads into the briefing room. 

_Calm down_. She thinks over and over like a mantra, but it only serves to make her anxiousness worse. Eventually, she grunts in frustration and slumps against the nearest wall. “This isn’t working.” 

She feels small and uncertain hunched up against the wall, arms crossed to try and center herself. She starts to think of her Papa and Adan and how much she wishes they were here with her right now to encourage her. Her mind then drifts to the lullaby they used to sing to her. She smiles at the thought of it and, without her even being fully aware of it, she starts to hum and thinks of the words to the song in her mind. With each note, her fur begins to settle. With each word, her ears twitch a little less. 

_We’ll always be right here for you_

_No matter what you think to do_

_You are the most precious thing to we_

_So let me sing this lullaby for thee_

She focuses on the last part, thinking about both her dads. She repeats it a couple of times in her mind and hums the notes for the lines. By the time she has hummed the lullaby three times, her fur no longer bristles, her ears have stopped to twitch, and her arms dangle calmly by her sides. When she stops she takes a deep breath and smiles to herself. She feels much calmer, the nerves that were eating away at her mostly dissipated. Just in time too, because just as she had settled herself, a young officer came out from the briefing room. “They’re ready for you, Captain Kallus-Orrelios.”

“Thank you,” Airina replied. She then took a deep breath and headed into the briefing room. As she walked she thought about the lullaby and her parents. _Thank you, Papa. Thank you, Dan-Dan._

**Author's Note:**

> Lasana Translations:
> 
> * ni ashkerra- my love  
> *Adan/Dan-Dan- Father/Daddy


End file.
